Alvin and Brittany annoy The Annoying Orange
by ilovedanisnotonfire
Summary: So yeah... really it's exactly what the title says lol... R&R hope you like it :


**Okay this idea was given by my dad, at first I thought it would be dodgy but then I thought... heck why not? I'm on holiday, I'm bored and it would be a funny one shot, so without further ado I give you Alvin and Brittany annoys the Annoying Orange, hope you like it, remember to leave a review xxx**

It was a boring Sunday morning, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting motionlessly on the couch. The only noise you could hear was the flick of the television button clicking back between TV shows, that no one cared about. Just then Alvin let out a huge and annoying sigh.

"Simon, please stop doing that, there's nothing on" Alvin moaned, Simon rolled his eyes, and turned off the TV.

"So... what should we do?" Eleanor asked, just then Theodore's face went wide with excitement and his hand shot in the air.

"We could play a game" Theodore suggested.

"Like what?" Jeanette asked, Theodore then thought really hard.

"Hide and seek?" Theodore suggested, Alvin then rolled his eyes; he couldn't be bothered to do anything like this.

"No" Alvin groaned, making Theodore's smile fade.

"Monopoly?" Theodore replied.

"No"

"Well maybe we could just..." before he got interrupted.

"And no... We just need to wait for Dave to come back from grocery shopping, and then I'm sure we'll do something" Alvin concluded, everyone then took a deep sigh.

"For once... I agree with Alvin" Brittany stated, everyone looked at her and gasped, but just then the front door swung open, and in came Dave with the grocery's. Everyone scurried up to him as he placed the grocery's on the kitchen top.

"Dave... do we have anything to do?" Theodore asked with wide, hopeful eyes, Dave then looked down at them and smiled.

"Well, you do have that party, for releasing your newest album... remember?" Dave asked, just then smiles grew on everyone's faces, and they all cheered.

"Accept, for Alvin and Brittany, remember it's your punishment for all of your bad grades you got from school" Dave added, looking sternly at Alvin and Brittany. Both of their jaws dropped and the room went silent, until Brittany let out a huge sigh in defeat, but Alvin wouldn't take that, he obviously was determined to "swing" Dave's mind.

"But what if..." Alvin started before, he got cut off.

"No buts Alvin, you're not doing nothing to change my mind, it's your own fault anyway, and you and Brittany will be staying here alone while we're at the party... hopefully thinking about all the fun they're going to be having, will teach you to be a bit more dedicated to your school work in the future" Dave replied, Alvin screwed his face up in annoyance, and faced away from everyone.

"Alvin?" Dave asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Talk to the tail... cos the face is too busy partying" Alvin replied, everyone rolled their eyes; this was just another typical comeback of Alvin's.

"Alvin" Dave said more sternly, Alvin let out a huge sigh and faced everyone again, with his head down.

"Fine..." he gave in, Dave smiled and he and the chipmunks scurried to the door, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone.

"Oh and guys, would it be okay if you put the grocery's away too?" Dave asked, before closing the door.

"Yes Dave" They replied, sadly in unison. Alvin and Brittany then slumped down all the way to the bag of groceries in a brown paper bag on the table; they both stared at it for a minute and looked at each other.

"well... better get started" Brittany said, Alvin nodded and pushed the bag over and then together Alvin and Brittany started putting all of the food in the bag away in either the cupboard or the fridge, and it took longer because of their small chipmunk size. After about 10 minutes of this, Alvin and Brittany joined back together on the counter next to the bag.

"That it?" Brittany asked, Alvin then peeked inside the bag again.

"Naa there's one more thing, I'll get it" Alvin replied, Brittany nodded and waited for Alvin. Alvin reached into the bag and then screamed and quickly pulled it out again, Brittany was startled at this.

"What happened?" she asked, Alvin then walked up to her, while shaking his hand.

"Something bit me" Alvin replied, Brittany thought he was going mad, but just then they both heard laughing coming from the bag. Alvin and Brittany both looked at each other curiously and tiptoed to the back of the bag when they counted to three and then tipped the bag up together, but then the only thing that rolled out was an orange, but it wasn't like any normal orange, it had eyes and a mouth, and was grinning mischievously at them. Alvin and Brittany carefully approached it until they were standing face to face to it.

"It's an orange" Alvin concluded, getting an obvious look from Brittany.

"Good work Einstein" Brittany replied smartly, when she faced the orange again.

"Erm... hello... can you talk?" Brittany asked, it went silent for a while and everyone was just staring awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm an orange" The orange spoke cheerfully.

"Well... yeah we can see that" Brittany replied.

"WO... someone got up on the wrong side of the... TREE... HAHAHAHAHA!" The orange joked, only making Alvin and Brittany stare at it, the orange quickly stopped laughing and they were all still staring at each other.

"Tough crowd" He added after smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin asked, the Orange sighed and looked at them.

"Well... I started off as a seed and..." he explained before getting interrupted again.

"NO... not that... I mean... here... like in this spot" Alvin corrected.

"Oh well, that tall guy with the black hair bought me here" Orange replied.

"You mean Dave?" Brittany asked, the Orange then screwed its face up.

"I dunnah" he replied, getting odd looks from Alvin and Brittany.

"So... squirrels wearing clothes, what do you do for fun?" The Orange asked, Brittany's jaw dropped at that, what an insult.

"Oh no, no, no, you got this all wrong... we're Chipmunks" Brittany replied, Alvin then also stepped forward.

"Yeah... Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Alvin added like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah... hey were you guys in that movie... what was it? Oh yeah... Charlie and the Chocolate factory, you know... were you the one that chewed that girls face off and carried her down the garbage shoot, because if you are..." The Orange was asking, but the whole time Alvin and Brittany, was just shocked at what they were hearing.

"no... like i said... we're Chipmunks... Alvin and the Chipmunks, and we're world famous singers" Alvin corrected.

"HEY I CAN SING TOO... WANNA LISTEN? LA, LA, LA, LA, LA,LA" The Orange sang, immediately Alvin and Brittany covered their ears.

"NO, STOP, STOP, STOP... like this" Brittany said, after the Orange had stopped singing.

**When you try ****your**** best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Alvin and Brittany, then finished that chorus in perfect harmony, and waited for the Orange to talk.

"Well... a bit squeaky for my taste if you ask me" The Orange said, Alvin and Brittany were surprised, they had never been criticised on their singing before, and they didn't know what to say now.

"Hey, are you and your girlfriend helium addicts?" The Orange asked, Alvin and Brittany's eyes widened as they heard that.

"WHAT? SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Alvin screamed.

"YEAH, AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Brittany added, getting a sneaky smile from the Orange.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" He asked mischievously, making Alvin and Brittany blush, and the Orange burst out into more laughter. But Alvin soon was getting very tired of this and was starting to lose his temper.

"knock knock" The Orange said, Alvin sighed.

"Who's there?" Alvin asked, playing along.

"Squirrel" Alvin groaned in annoyance.

"Squirrel who?" Alvin asked, really starting to lose it.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"WHO'S THERE!"

"SQUIRREL"

"SQUIRREL WHO!"

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"WHO'S THERE?"

"ORANGE"

"Orange who?" Alvin asked lowering his tone now.

"Orange you glad I didn't say squirrel again? HAHAHAHAAHAH" Theo orange joked, only making things worse. Alvin was sick of this, and even Brittany could see it, so now it was his turn.

"HAHAHA, WERN'T THAT GREAT?" The Orange asked, sarcastically.

"Well actually, it wasn't very apPEELING" Alvin joked getting a giggle from Brittany. Orange went silent and looked down at the floor, no one had ever insulted him before, but he was The Annoying Orange, and he never gave up.

"Hey, are you guy's helium addicts? HAHAHAHA" the Orange said, Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes at the Orange's comment, this really was starting to get old so Alvin thought, he'd give him a taste of his own medicine.

"So what's it like to be a nut?" Alvin asked, the Orange was confused about this.

"What, I'm not a nut, I'm an Orange" Orange replied, Alvin then shook his head and looked at Brittany who giggled.

"Naa don't be silly, you're one of those Ginger nuts right?" Alvin sarcastically asked, the Orange was now feeling quite insulted.

"HEY I'M NOT GINGER!" The Orange bellowed, Alvin motioned backwards holding his hand out, straight in front of him.

"WO, you even act like then" Alvin replied, Alvin and Brittany then burst out into laughter. The Orange for once in his life was actually being annoyed, and that was a big achievement. Alvin was enjoying this too much, and Brittany was enjoying watching it, but she wanted to join in with the fun, it was better than doing nothing, but she wasn't sure what to say, but then Alvin had something to add.

"Hey Ginger Nut, what happens if you get a cold?" Alvin asked, the Orange then gave him yet again another confused look.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M AN ORANGE, NOT A GINGER NUT!" The Orange screamed, Alvin's eyes widened in shock at this.

"WO, someone, rolled up on the wrong side of the fruit bowl" Alvin joked.

"I'm just saying... because you don't have a nose, how do you take nasal spray, and if you can, then do you have someone do it for you, seen as you don't have hands either?" Alvin asked, smirking, The Orange gasped and went cross eyed, to see that he had no nose, only making Alvin laugh harder, The Orange had, had it now, he had to get back at them.

"Yeah, you could really do with a nose job" Brittany added, after laughing.

"HEY, SQUIRREL... WHY DID THE SQUIRREL CROSS THE ROAD?" The Orange asked, Alvin sighed and raised an eyebrow at the Orange.

"TO SEE HIS FLAT FRIEND HAHAHAHA" The Orange replied, Alvin looked at Brittany blankly and then back at the Orange.

"Oh wow, great joke, how about I give you... a hand?" Alvin asked sarcastically, while clapping his hands, The Orange glared at Alvin, who burst out into laughter with Brittany. Alvin looked at Brittany with a face that said "say something" and Brittany panicked, but then she thought, what does she do best? And then an idea came, she smirked and stepped forward to the Orange.

"You know, orange is sooo, last week" Brittany said, while sitting on her hip, Alvin giggled and they high fived each other, annoying the Orange even more. The Orange rolled his eyes, he officially had nothing else to say, when if it couldn't get worse, Alvin then stepped forward again.

"See that, Ginger Nut... that's your future" Alvin said pointing to the juicer, the Orange's eyes widened in shock once he saw it, but Alvin continued to taunt him.

"What's that thing you say? Oh yeah KNIFE!... " Alvin joked again, he was nearly getting as bad as him.

"HEY GINGER NUT... JUICER!" Alvin screamed, making Brittany roll her eyes, the look on Orange's face was priceless and all Alvin could do was laugh at it.

"What's the matter orange... not PEELING WELL HAHAHAH?" Alvin asked, after falling onto the floor in laughter, just then Orange went bright pale and for some reason Brittany was concerned, and she quickly pulled Alvin to his feet.

"Alvin, that's enough, he got what he deserved, now stop, you ... the great Alvin Seville have out smarted the Annoying Orange, but look at him...he doesn't look so orange anymore" Brittany said, pointing to Orange, who's face hadn't changed, Alvin looked and faced Brittany again.

"Okay, fine you're right, he got what he deserved, but what do you want me to do now? You know how much Dave likes his orange juice when he comes back from a long day" Alvin said, with serious wide eyes.

"Well we could let him stay in our room?" Brittany suggested.

"What until, he becomes rotten, gross and Dave or one of the others suspects us?" Alvin asked, with a look that said "are you serious?"

"Worth a try" Brittany said. It went quiet for a while, and Alvin raised an eyebrow at her, and sighed.

"Fine... but he's going under your bunks" Alvin declared, Brittany rolled her eyes and nodded, they then both approached Orange, Alvin rolled his eyes and snapped him out of it, and Orange's eyes went back on them in fear.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... we're going to help you" Alvin gave in, which caught the Orange's attention straight away.

"What? I don't wanna leave, this place is great, I've never been caught and I never will... now, shelf me baby, shelf me" The Orange chanted, Alvin rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever, we tried" Alvin concluded. Alvin and Brittany decided they had enough, so they went to go and watch TV again, when the phone rang, Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed while Brittany picked it up.

"Hello?" Brittany spoke.

"Hey guys, it's me, just checking up on you, making sure everything's okay" Dave replied, it was silent for a while and Brittany looked over to Orange on the counter and smiled.

"Yeah we're fine, nothing's happened at all" Brittany said.

"Okay good, we'll be back in about 2 hours okay?" Dave stated.

"Okay Dave bye" Brittany finished, and hung up the phone after then sitting next to Alvin.

"ORANGE, ORANGE ORANGE ORANGE" Orange kept singing.

"He seems better" Alvin said rolling his eyes, Brittany then giggled and nodded after she faced Alvin again.

"Yep... he sure does, but would you want him any other way?" Brittany asked sarcastically, Alvin smiled and shook his head, when he and Brittany went back to watching TV.

**And there you go, I know it wasn't great but a review would definitely be appreciated any way, see ya! Xxx**


End file.
